


[Podfic] Phil Coulson, Office Heartthrob

by the24thkey



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every office has a 'cute guy from Marketing with a great ass' that everyone wants to sleep with. Among the junior agents at SHIELD, that person is Phil Coulson. Clint would find it hilarious, but he just wants people to stop throwing themselves at his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Phil Coulson, Office Heartthrob

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson, Office Heartthrob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397785) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



Cover Art by reena_jenkins

 

**Fandom:** The Avengers

**Pairing:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Length:** 44:55

**Download link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/phil-coulson-office-heartthrob) at the audiofic archive


End file.
